FireInvictus
Summary FireInvictus (c. AD 2012, Jake Era – Present, Omega Era) is the previous second in command of the C.S.A. Army and commandant of the Confederate States Marine Corps. Little is known about Fire's early career however it is known that as an officer he took a long term hiatus after the scandal of the Boom Era and did not rejoin CSA after the scandal was finished and Boom retired. Fire rejoined in the early Omega Era as an officer and became second in command after the de facto retirement of the previous second in command, Achilles34. FireInvictus is a traitor, who, along with TSOD, decided to mass exile many of the group's members. History (Written by Fire himself): I first got into the civil war genre when I joined a random union place that was under the Western category. I enjoyed it so I joined the group and made it to the rank of corporal and participated in a few raids. From the raids I had been in I saw that the confederates were much better than us. I quickly left the union and tried to join the first confederate group I saw, C.S.A. Army. I started out at the lowest rank, private, then went to HQ several times until I fell into inactivity. Before I knew it, it was the Boom Era. I returned to activity not even being known then and tried to attend as many trainings and raids as possible. My activity paid off after a raid and I was promoted to Private First Class. I continued to patrol HQ as much as possible until I was promoted to Sergeant by Irishlove. I was at a place with OmegaInvictus and Jakethebowslayer when Jake asked me to join the marines. At the time the marines were invitation only so I was excited to join. I participated in the few marine trainings that were held and the activities. I stayed with the marines all the way up to when PolarBeats became the Colonel-Commandant. Working hard again in C.S.A. Army the other ranks were gained by continued activity and attendance, I also made friends with many officers during this time. I had made it all the way up to Colonel within months in the Boom Era. After the scandal I chose not to come back for reasons I still don't know. I joined several other groups for months and worked with them until finally returning in the Ranger Era. I was given my rank of Colonel back and tried to stay active in the Ranger Era. It didn't last long when I quit shortly after joining. I returned back to the other groups I left when I rejoined and stayed with them into the Irish Era. I knew the Irish Era would be worse than the Ranger Era so I decided not to join back. I do remember going to the navy place at the time and talking to the people I remembered. I was playing a building game when I received word from OmegaInvictus himself that Irish was going to retire. I then immediately wanted to join back as soon as the Omega Era began. I was given the rank of Lieutenant Colonel after I wanted Colonel but I worked my way back up. I continued to do so throughout the years until I reached Major General. Polar became inactive with the marines throughout that time and was reluctant to promote me to Colonel-Commandant. I remained Lieutenant Colonel/Colonel in the marines for a while. The marines saw several reforms which I was excited about and actively supported. Finally I was given the Colonel-Commandant spot after Polar retired. The Lieutenant General spot was unfilled at the time, so almost every meeting the issue was brought up. Finally the Lieutenant General spot was filled by myself on December first, 2014. Scandal and Exile He remained active until he inexplicably decided, along with TSOD, to exile a large majority of the groups members. He was exiled by OmegaInvictus as a result of this, was forced into dishonerable exile, and was barred from the genre indefinitely. He was replaced by AlextInvictus as Lieutenant General, who still holds the position to this day. Category:People